


Не говорите Толлу

by fandom BUCK-TICK 2020 (fandom_BUCK_TICK), Red_Sally



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Nudity, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/fandom%20BUCK-TICK%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Relationships: Higuchi Yutaka/Hoshino Hidehiko/Sakurai Atsushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Не говорите Толлу

Полный вариант, NSFW
    

– Да, ему лучше не знать, – кивнул Хиде, накидывая на плечи юкату. – Меня он в прошлый раз взгрел прилично…  
– В прошлый раз? – оторопел Атсуши. – То есть, он в курсе?  
– Ага. Он нас как-то застукал. Еще когда мы в школе учились, – Хиде смущенно, но безо всякого раскаянья улыбнулся. – Ну, вломил обоим для порядка, типа, нечего в родительском доме такими делами заниматься… А потом как-то успокоился. Вроде, все люди взрослые уже, делайте, что хотите, только не попадайтесь. Но, в общем, мне кажется, что вот это уже в его понимании выходит за пределы нормы.  
– Еще бы… – слабым голосом сказал Атсуши, который уже и сам не понимал, как его угораздило встрять между этими двумя. Они просто немного выпили, и все казалось таким естественным и приятным…  
– Ой, да ничего он не сделает, – подал наконец голос Юта, переворачиваясь на спину. – Это мы для него – мелочь, которую надо шпынять и жизни учить. А Аччан – взрослый и умный, ему можно.  
Хиде хмыкнул.  
– Точно. Скажет: «Ну, это же Аччан, он такой. А вы – балбесы безответственные! Могли бы себя в руках держать!»  
Юта засмеялся, кивая, а Атсуши закрыл лицо руками, чувствуя, как горят щеки. Иногда ему казалось, что в группе к нему относятся как к какой-то малопонятной стихии, которую невозможно контролировать или предсказывать. Ну, или как к котику. Что, собственно, одно и то же.  



End file.
